


The Surprise

by starry_eyed_wanderer



Category: benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Surprises are the best thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_wanderer/pseuds/starry_eyed_wanderer





	1. Chapter 1

You arrive home to your flat after a particularly grueling day at work. You swear if you could have strangled someone and gotten away with it, today would have been the day. You kick your heels off by the door and let your bag drop by the door. All you want right now is to get out of this constricting business outfit and relax on the couch till he calls you. Which, glancing at your watch should be about an hour from now give or take.

The thought makes you smile as you walk back to the bedroom you share unzipping your black pencil skirt as you go. By the time you get to the door frame, you’ve managed to remove the offending piece of clothing. Next, off comes the fitted blouse and the damn push up bra that you hate with a passion. Those things just aren’t comfortable for a ten hour day; you don’t care how much it helps to accentuate your breasts. Besides, it doesn’t matter because there’s no one at the office you want to impress. The object of your desire is currently spending some time in Cardiff trying to wrap up his work. 

You walk over to the dresser and get a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts and a tank top. Then you returned to the bed and removed your stockings and slip into your lounge wear. You grab the pile of clothing sitting next to you and lob it in the general direction of the hamper. You missed. You laugh and decide you’ll get it later as you fall backwards onto the bed.

You all but drift off to sleep when you hear your mobile ringing from the other room. Damn you thought to yourself, as you ran to retrieve it from your bag by the door. You quickly answer the phone hoping the person on the other end hasn’t rung off.

“Hello?” you pant as you get the mobile to your ear.

You hear an amused voice on the other end ask, “Am I interrupting something? You better tell that boyfriend of yours I’ll be home next week and then we’ll have a row to see who wins your hand.”

“Very funny Benedict. I just ran from the bedroom to the door to retrieve my phone from my bag.”

“And what, if I may ask were you doing in the bedroom that has you all out breath?”

“No you may not,” you tease him back.

“Please ,” he says and you can picture the puppy dog eyes he’d be giving you would he be standing in front of you at the moment.

“Seriously, Ben, I just got home about twenty minutes ago. I was lying on the bed and I almost drifted off.”

“Well,” he says slyly, “let’s see if we can’t change that.”  
“Oh we are not having phone sex, so don’t even ask.”

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

“Need I remind you Martin walked in on you?”

“And your point is? Darling it’s human nature and it’s not like he’s never done it before.”  
“Thanks Ben. That’s an image I didn’t need seared into my brain.”

“Then let me help you forget it, please.” He whines into the phone. Damn him, he’s even sexy when he whines.

“Absolutely not..” you begin, but then there’s a knock at the door. “Hang on,” you say as you go to answer the door. When you get to the door and open it, you’re momentarily speechless. There he stands in all his glory with the biggest smile on his face.

“But how?” you manage to blurt out.

“Well this wasn’t quite the reception I was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well then, I guess I better get rid of my other boyfriend,” you say.

“Please,” he starts, rolling his eyes, “like anyone would dare come near you knowing that you’re mine.”

“Quite the ego you have there. You know Martin was really impressed with my phone skills when he walked in on you that time, he asked for a demonstration sometime, he’s in the bedroom if you want to go ask him,” you reply with your best poker face.

“Is he now?” he responds, as he rushes through the door, drops his bag, grabs you around the waist, hauls you over his shoulder and kicks the door closed with his foot. “Let’s go check, shall we?”

He heads back to the bedroom and you’re teasing him by kicking playfully and slapping his back with your hands. “No, please, no! Run, Martin, run!” you tease.

“Really? Where’s he going to go? The closet maybe?”

You try to suppress a laugh, but it’s not working too well. Now you’ve reached the bedroom and he scans the room. “Hmm? Seems you’ve been telling stories again. You naughty girl” The next thing you know he’s throwing you on the bed and climbing on top of you. “And what do we do with naughty girls?” he says in that husky voice of his as he takes hold of your wrists and pins them above your head. “We punish them.”

You gulp, quite frankly this is turning you on. So you decide to play back and with the most innocent voice you reply, “I’m so sorry sir, please forgive me. I’ll never do it again.” You finish by batting your eyelashes at him.

“Oh you are so very right, I’m going to make sure you never forget who you belong to.” And with that he’s devouring your mouth, like he has never done before. The kiss is urgent, burning with a heat that’s searing. Your lips part and he invades your mouth teasing your tongue with his and then biting on your bottom lip as he leans back to break the kiss. He’s left you breathless and wanting more and you try to rise up to recapture his lips.

“No,” he chides. “Tonight you will do as I say, and right now you will just lie here, I need to go get a couple things.” He stands and goes to the closet retrieving your purple silk scarf and returns to you. He covers your eyes with the scarf, lifts your head and secures it. He lies your head back down and leaves you with another kiss, and then he’s gone. He pauses at the door, “I mean it, no moving from that spot.”

You lie there for about ten minutes wondering what he’s doing and how long his going to leave you here like this. You are considering getting up to try and sneak a peek, but you hear him return. 

“I see you’ve been a good girl and followed my directions. That may earn you a reward.”

You inhale deeply, trying not to seem too eager because you figure that will only prolong whatever he’s planning. You hear him placing something on the bedside table and your curiosity is piqued.

“I wonder where I should start?”

You decide not to answer. Even though he hadn’t expressly forbidden you to talk, you figure this is part of the game.

“Mmm. That’s my clever girl. I hadn’t even given you any rules and you’ve figure one out already. Let’s go over the rest then. There are very few and they are extremely easy to follow. You may not touch me unless I give you permission and you must do as I say.”

While this is driving you crazy with desire, you realize that the rules may not be easy to follow. So you lie there trying not to move and the anticipation is driving you crazy. 

“Let’s get you moved up on the bed my pet,” he says and you feel the bed dip as he crawls on it beside you. He takes your arms and helps you move up the bed and then places your head on the pillows. He returns your hands back to their original position above your head. You feel the bed shift as he turns to get whatever he had placed on the table earlier.

His lips ghost over yours and they feel cold. You can’t quite figure out why. Then he moves down your neck and when he presses his lips to your neck, that’s when you realize, he has an ice cube between his teeth. His hands are roaming all over your body. You’re straining to stay still. You feel his hands at the hem of your tank top, pulling it upwards, “Lift up a little love so I can remove this offending piece of fabric.”

You obey, and the top is pulled over your head and thrown across the room. He returns to your neck placing kisses there. The first ice cube must be gone because it’s not as cold as the kisses a few moments ago. You feel him reach to the side again, another ice cube you think, and you were right, as his lips now touch your collar bone. He doesn’t stop there. He keeps going, and that’s when you feel his lips and the coldness wrap around your nipple. It’s quite a shock to your system and you suppress a moan and the desire to arch your back up. He can tell, you’re trying so hard to obey the rules. You can feel his lips form a smile against your skin; you also feel a few drops of water slide down your breast. He starts to swirl his tongue around your nipple and then gently begins sucking. That’s when you break; you can’t help but let out a small whimper.

He pulls back, “now darling, what did we say about the rules? You may answer.”

Your voice is shaky, “no talking, but that wasn’t really talking sir. I’m sorry.”  
“I’ll let you have that one, but no more.” He reaches for another ice cube and this time switching to your other nipple. You have no idea how you’re going to manage follow the rules much longer, but you want to please him. Show him that you can do it. 

“Mmm, wonderful pet, you seem to be getting the hang of this.” You feel his fingers moving up and down your stomach ever so lightly. Now you try to keep from squirming. Damn him! He knows you’re ticklish. Down his fingers move, playing with the waist band of your shorts, then his hand dips inside your shorts. “Sweetheart, you need to spread your legs a bit.”

You comply. “Right there, that’s far enough.” You stop. This is becoming more difficult. Not being able to see, not knowing what’s coming next and you know he’s enjoying every moment of watching you struggle.

His fingers begins moving over the outside of your panties, softly at first and then a little harder, creating the most wonderful sensation. Then it occurs to you. You won’t last if he goes for the ice. You feel his fingers retreat and then he removes your shorts and panties. He moves and kneels between your legs spreading them further apart as he does so, and you were trying to pay attention to see if you could sense him reaching for the ice, but you couldn’t tell. Damn, you’re at his mercy.

He’s running his hands over your stomach again, drawing this out. He leans forward and starts kissing your hips, moving down to the inside of your thighs, he kisses all the way down to your knee then licks all the way back up. You feel him settle in between your legs, and he moves his arms under your legs and wraps them around you to hold your hips down. You’re in for it now. He starts slowly, kissing the outside of your folds, and every once in a while dipping his tongue inside you. 

So far, so good, you can handle this. You’re managing to stay still even though it’s killing you. You want to move, you want to moan, you want to beg him to fuck you and end this torture, but you won’t. You’re not going to let him win. You seem to have things under control and that’s when his tongue finds your clit. The pleasure is becoming too great for you just to stay still. However, he’s not being overly aggressive yet, he knows you like it best when he licks you fast and unrelenting, but right now it’s just slow and gentle, he’s taking his time letting it build. His one arm moves from your hip momentarily. 

Fuck, now you know he’s going for this ice. He stops and looks up at you. He wants to see your expression when he starts the next phase of his plan to break you, he hasn’t been able to do it yet and he’s impressed not to mention extremely turned on. He takes the ice cube and moves it over your clit just once very lightly, your face remains still. He does it again, still no reaction. Damn, he’s starting to wonder about you reserve.

“I’m very impressed, but how long can you last? You must be overcome with the need to move, I can feel your muscles straining not too. The urge to moan or make some kind of noise must be overwhelming. Let’s continue then…”  
You know the bastard is smirking now. He returns, this time he’s a little more creative. He makes several passes with the ice, and then puts his mouth over top of you and starts sucking, concentrating on your clit.. The change from cold to warm is over bearing. You can’t help it now, your body betrays you. Your hips start to move every so slightly, and he’s sure he has won now. He starts sucking a little harder. You’re trying so hard to regain your composure, but there’s no way. You start to whimper very softly, and he slides one of those impossibly long fingers inside you. You moan. You know you’ve lost, but you still don’t say a word or move your arms from their position. You won’t give him the satisfaction of completely winning. He begins slowly moving his finger in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace. He then adds a second finger, you moan louder. He’s still can’t believe you’re not begging for him to fuck you because he’s quickly losing his resolve. His plan was to hold out until you were pleading for him to be inside you. He decides a little more persuasion is all that was needed to make you beg.

He looks up at you again, but keeps his fingers inside you, moving them faster. “Now pet, I know you want it. All you have to do is ask.” You shake your head.   
He returns to your clit and attacks it with his tongue. He sets up an unforgiving pace, alternating between licking you and sucking you. His fingers keep a rapid pace and you feel it building, you know it’s going to be over soon, if he keeps up this brutal pace you’ll be cumming in a matter of minutes. 

He withdraws his fingers and moves his hand down to his belt and quickly undoes that and his pants and pushes them down. He keeps going strong on your clit, back and forth with his tongue, your moans getting progressively louder. He marvels that you still haven’t uttered a word and he’s about to lose his mind, he’s hard and he needs to be inside you. He notices your legs quivering and he knows that your almost at your peak, he’s ready to give up the game, and move up and plunge deep inside of you. However, you break, “Damn it Ben! Just FUCK me already, I know you need to.”

He looks up, “not until you say it.” He takes one last lick of your clit and moves up your body but stops just before entering you, coming face to face with you. He’s so close now. He licks your lips, “just say it.”

He kisses your neck and starts nipping and sucking, and keeping his cock just far enough out of your reach even though you’ve wrapped your legs around him and are trying to pull him to you, inside you. Fuck, the rules at the point, but you will not beg. You rip the blindfold off and you run your fingers through his curls; you know it’s a weakness of his. He groans out loud. Then you grab hold and tug him back up to your to lips. Close like he did and lick his lips and then bite his bottom lip and suck on it and when you let go, you defiantly say no. Your eyes meet, and you see him wavering, his pupils are blown and you can barely see any of the blue. You lean up and claim his mouth again and invade it with your tongue, and he groans again. He can’t wait for you to say it. He knows how stubborn you can be, he won the game up to a point, so he’s happy with that. 

He slams his cock into your hot eager hole. Neither of you have any reserve any more. He needs it as bad as you do; you’re both consumed by an unquenchable lust, he’s pounding into you and you bucking your hips up to match his thrusts. “Ben, PLEASE. I’m yours and yours alone.” 

He groans, and his thrusts become deeper and harder. He reaches his hand down between you and unleashes his fingers on your clit. It only takes him a moment to find the speed and pressure you need and the next thing you know you’re seeing stars and screaming and he’s thrusting erratically and cursing, and you clench your muscles around him and he’s done for, two more thrusts and he’s done, spilling into you, still thrusting as you both ride your orgasms out.

He collapses on top of you and you’re both a tangle of sweaty limbs, trying to catch your breath. He shifts a bit, moving down so he’s not crushing you with his weight but still wrapped in your arms. You’re carding your fingers through his hair again and he looks up at you, “Well I guess we both won that one.”

You giggle. “So you never did answer my question.”

“Hmm, what question?”

“How is it you’re here, I thought you had another week of filming.”

“Oh, that, I found out three days ago we were going to finish early so I decided to surprise you.”

“And so you did.”


End file.
